


灼人的秘密【下】

by sinkintosilence



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkintosilence/pseuds/sinkintosilence
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Kudos: 2





	灼人的秘密【下】

00

他和乔是不同的。

达米安几乎每时每刻都能清晰地感知到这点。他们的生命轨迹，从出生的目的起，就完美错开了。

乔的降临是爱，是希望。

而达米安的诞生只是一场阴谋。

这意味着乔还在堪萨斯的农场里沐浴着阳光时，达米安已经失去了他的童年了。

甚至现在回忆起来，达米安都不确定自己是否真的经历过那段，【童年】。他的生长过程被操控在专制的外祖父与母亲手里，他们蛮横地将其一分为二，粗鲁地割裂开成熟期和未成熟期，然后再把未成熟的那部分像扔煮坏了的肉一样远远丢到脑后，也不准达米安去回忆它。

他们要求他是成熟的，完备的，时刻准备好的。

01

所以他就是的。

02

十岁的时候，刺客联盟里就没有能单打独斗赢过他的成年人了。

所以所谓的【成人标准】，在绝对的强大面前其实也是不值一提的。

达米安如此想到。

接着垂下眼，脚掌微微用力，碾碎了底下踩着的一截成人的腕骨。

惨叫声进一步证明了他的假想。达米安露出被真理取悦的满足微笑。

即便他还没有开始换牙，也没有迎来变声期，而且连一根象征成熟的毛发都不曾在私处偷偷冒出过。

但他也毫无疑问是个成人了。

比起那些普通的，低能的下等品，更为优秀的成人。

离开刺客联盟后，各项被训练到极致的能力让达米安获益匪浅。虽然他是最小的罗宾，但处理起很多事来都十分得心应手，就算是刺客联盟没教他的那些，他也能靠模仿一般的成人个体习得，而他也学得很快。

情欲，对于小罗宾来说也并非是一道特殊的关卡。

达米安具备足够多的知识储备去分析，进而了解掌握。所以性对他而言毫无秘密。他既不迷惘，也不畏惧。

相反，他乐于尝试，且享受征服。

于是在初次经历后不久，男孩就驾驭了这份新奇的快感。

03

然而这些都只是名为达米安·奥·古的特例的私人经历而已。毫无参考价值。

回到最开始的命题前提——

乔和他不一样。

回忆结束的达米安叹了口气。

性，情欲，还有那些更多的妙不可言，对于乔——对于一个斯莫威尔的十岁小男孩来说，都是一道超纲的谜题，即便达米安把全部的答案解析摊开在男孩面前他也不会理解的那种。

但他需要给乔一个答案。

这是他在看到男孩的那双眼睛时意识到的。一种奇异的本能擒获了他，让他身体里那只属于这孩子的部分觉醒了，变成了又甜又苦的重负——那是他对乔的爱，也是誓言。无论达米安属于成人的那部分欲念如何轻浮，如何风流，都跟乔没关系。他许诺给乔的那部分永远不会受到侵扰，永远只属于乔。

他才只有十三岁，却已经有了关于承担和保护的本能。达米安想，也许他不该对于格雷森沉溺于母性角色扮演的事嘲笑太多的。瞧，他现在也有了需要照顾的雏鸟了呢。

“嘿，超级宝宝，先从我身上起来。”

乔听话地往后坐了坐，两人间终于得以腾出了点空隙。

达米安满意地微笑起来：

“想知道它们是怎么来的吗？”

懵懂的男孩乖巧地点了点头。

04

好吧。

这没什么难的。你是达米安·韦恩，你能处理这个的。

只是给男孩一个他能理解的答案而已。

这没什么难的。

达米安低下头去，用还戴着手套的手去解罗宾制服的领口，随着裸露出来的皮肤更多，那上面的吻痕也显现得更多。

不过还好能找到些空白的地方进行教学实践。

罗宾的脸在缺乏面罩遮挡后开始发烫泛红，他感到，一点点的脆弱和羞涩。并不是因为暴露自己的身体——罗宾永远无懈可击，而是对于接下来无法确切预期到的情况的担忧和局促。

是啊，控制狂也会有无法百分百掌控局面的一天。但是遇到乔之后，这种场合出现得更频繁了。

“过来，男孩。”

达米安冲乔伸出了手。

乔还没能搞懂现在的情况，只是呆愣地瞪大了眼。他的搭档现在看上去比平常要脸红些，声音里的微微颤抖也没有躲过他的超级听力。那双绿眼睛没有看向他，乔却发现自己情不自禁地被吸引着去追寻对方的目光。

男孩握住了伸向自己的那只手。

达米安终于肯看向他了。

乔微笑起来，不知道为什么此时此刻的心跳要比平常快得多。

达米安的脸又红了一点，他领着男孩，另一只手抚过对方的后脑，稍稍用力按了按，让男孩重新回到了自己的肩颈处。

“达米安？”

乔闷闷地叫了一声，有些慌乱，有些不知所措。

达米安为自己接下来要做的事感到一丝羞耻，犹豫了片刻，最后还是无奈地与自己的傲慢妥协：

“张开嘴，咬住你能找到的一块没有痕迹的皮肤。”

“D?”

乔纳闷，这开始听上去有些奇怪了。但尽管犹疑，他还是照做了。

湿润的牙齿咬上皮肤时有股滑腻的滚烫，还有轻微的钝痛。达米安有些生气。氪星男孩是个笨蛋，他真的在咬他。

“不要用牙齿——”

达米安严厉地呵斥道，声音里却充斥着动摇。因为接下来，他就要带领这场教学滑进危险的暧昧地带了。

“对，用嘴唇包着，然后回忆下你是怎么吸那些盒装果汁或者牛奶的——啊！”

皮肤上传来被吸力拉扯的刺痛，微弱的战栗游走过达米安的指尖，他忍不住抽搐了下，叫了出来。然后裤子里的情况变得更糟糕了。

“够了！”

达米安无情地推开了学习得过于上手的学生，乔一脸无辜地张着嘴，舌头还半耷拉在外面，失落的样子像极了没有受到奖励的小狗。

但是别以为这样就能欺骗到爱狗人士达米安了，他还不打算让他们走到那么远。

“你看，现在你也有一个了。”

达米安扭过头，扯开领口把脖颈处那枚新鲜的，湿漉漉的吻痕展示给小男孩看。轻声地嘟囔道。

而乔着迷地盯着那块小小的红痕，觉得一切都不可思议极了。

原来这就是那些淤血的秘密。

罗宾是个有着极强的领地自尊和隐私意识的自我的小混蛋。超级男孩早就知道这点了。

所以这让这一切变得更加的，美妙了。

达米安没有选择对他保留。

罗宾向他展露了他的秘密。

乔无法不为这个认知感到欢欣雀跃，不能自已。

它看上去就跟达米安身上其他那些印记一样，只不过更红一点。却让乔的目光不受控制地粘在那上面，以至于让他询问达米安的声音都变得漫不经心了起来：

“所以这并不是伤口对吗？”

“当然不是。”

达米安皱起眉，好极了，他意识到这又是另一道超纲题了：

“只是一种亲密的标记而已。”

果然，这句话让他的小男友警惕起来了：

“那你也会让其他人留下这个吗？”

达米安感到棘手地啧了啧舌：

“如你所见。”

完蛋了，他要应付一个十岁小男孩的嫉妒心了。

达米安有些绝望地想着，并开始在心底制定起后续计划。

但是一阵风刮过后，他只看到了一个握着笔的超级小子，看上去有些生气，但还没到世界末日的程度。

达米安有些意外，愣愣地开口道：

“你想干什么？”

乔干劲十足地拔掉马克笔的盖子，抬着头望向达米安的蓝眼睛纯情得要命：

“那我至少得让他们知道这个是我的！”

说完就不管不顾地扑到还没反应过来的达米安身上，压制着罗宾反抗的四肢，执着地在那枚吻痕上写下了自己的名字。

达米安的脸红透了。

同时胸膛下充盈起滚烫的甜蜜，像是有咕噜咕噜冒泡的温暖糖浆流过他的脑子。达米安觉得自己变成了阿福早餐盘里的舒芙蕾，浑身绵软而且思考不能。

但是，去他妈的。

他喜欢这个。

罗宾双腿夹上超级男孩的腰，微微一用力，就翻身将男孩反压到自己身下。

“嘿，D，你——”

达米安吻住了他话多的超级-可爱男孩。

05

“Oh,youth——”

“Ah,damn puppy love——”

“SWEET.”

“S!T!O!P!”

他就知道！达米安愤恨地想。

他就知道他的那群混账哥哥在看到那个马克笔印记时绝对就能明白过来所有并毫不留情地嘲笑他的。

“停下！All of you！”

格雷森还在抱着肚子咯咯笑个不停，陶德试图对他保持讥讽的冷笑但奈何愉悦程度过高，所以也变成了傻笑。只有德雷克还是那个德雷克，除了脸上一副真诚的【欢送出嫁】的模样让达米安感到恶寒以外，红罗宾还是正常又温和的那一个。

“Okay，okay——”迪克恢复正常后耸了耸肩，不过依旧面带微笑：“老实说我觉得没什么不好的，就像德雷克说的，这很甜蜜。小男孩专属~”

说着他就要开始怀念过去了，于是形成条件反射的杰森在察觉到征兆后眉毛一抽，甚至比达米安还快地捂住了迪克的嘴——用巴掌，他可实在不想回忆穿绿鳞小短裤的青少年时期了，一点都不想。

达米安对杰森的行为表示出眼神的赞许，因为他对于他年长的两位哥哥彼此纠缠的早恋历史一点都不感兴趣。

“不，德雷克，你也不需要跟我分享什么。考虑到你男友的实际年龄，你们仍然也是【puppy love】。”

红罗宾默默地闭嘴了。


End file.
